


Wireless Printer

by TurntSNACO



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntSNACO/pseuds/TurntSNACO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Someone keeps printing out things on my wireless printer and I’m determined to find out who AU<br/></em><br/>Dan wasn't sure what he regretted more, moving into an apartment or buying a wireless printer. </p><p>Right now, he seems to regret buying the printer more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless Printer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to free myself of my other story for a bit, this was an AU I found on tumblr and honestly it's just great. Tbh I wanted to make it longer but it's perfect how it is.

Danny just wants to know who’s doing it.

I mean, there’s gotta be a reason right? Why would someone keep printing pictures of Shrek on his goddamn printer unless they had a reason? Dan suddenly regretted his decision to buy a wireless printer. But how would have he known? There’s no way you would’ve thought this would’ve happened. 

The printer started making noise, Danny groaned. 

“Fuck! Not again.. This is like the 5th picture in the past hour!” He yelled in frustration. 

Slowly, another picture came out. This time though, it wasn’t another picture of Shrek, or Mike Wazowski , or any of those other damn memes he’s been getting. This time, it was a message.

_“Dear Dan, (I think that’s your name) even though I can’t see you, I can’t stop laughing about how pissed you must be._

_Love, a fellow apartment renter (Have fun figuring out what apartment I’m in!)_

_P.S, I’m not far away.”_

Right after that message, another picture of Shrek printed out, the words “Love ya! <3” Were printed in the bottom left corner.

“UUUGHHH!” Dan yelled out, stomping out of his apartment into the hallway. 

Dan proceeded to knock on every door in the hallway, each time being met with confused or angry looks. Finally, Dan approached a door that was 2 apartments away from his, hearing laughter from inside, Dan knocked. A few seconds later a guy that was extremely red answered the door.

“Oh.. Hey!” The boy said. 

Danny quickly took in his features, mentally groaning at the fact that he was cute. Dan really didn’t need any dumb crushes right now.

“Hey, this might seem weird to ask, but have you been printing out pictures of memes on my printer?” Dan asked for the 5th time today. 

“What’s a meme?” The boy asked, a puzzled look on his face. 

“Ugh, nevermind. Sorry for disturbing you.” 

Dan walked away from the boys apartment, heading back to his own.

“Hey wait! What’s your name? I’m Ross.” The kid said.

Dan turned around, almost tripping on his own feet. 

“Dan.” He said, giving a small wave to the boy before turning around and entering his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

What Danny failed to hear, was the quiet “Knew it.” The boy whispered under his breath. 

It’s been two days now, and Dan was still getting pictures from this mystery person. Dan was tempted to remove all the paper from the printer, but he refused to quit until he found out who this mystery person is. Earlier in the day, Dan knocked on a few more doors, only receiving more puzzled looks. At this point Dan was sure someone had lied to him about not doing it, although he wasn’t sure as to whom. Dan watched with bored eyes as the printer went to work on another picture, eyes widening when he realized it was another message. He quickly grab it off the printer. 

_“Dear Danny boy, I was sure you would’ve found out who I am by now, but I guess you aren’t smart enough huh? Time for a big hint I guess…_

 _I do know what a meme is, I’m not dumb._

 _

Love, your adorable totally-not-about-to-die gay neighbor (and yes, adding the gay in there was necessary.)” 

_

Dan facepalmed. Of course! How did he not see it? Dan quickly collected all the pictures that he had gotten over the past few days, quickly running out into the hallway. 

He furiously pounded on the door, hearing footsteps grow closer.

“Please don’t kill me I’m too young to die!” He heard through the door, Dan knocked louder. 

Ross opened the door, a sheepish smile on his face. Dan looked him straight into the eyes as he took a step forward, inches away from Ross’s face. Ross blushed, a deep shade of red. Dan smiled, before dropping all the papers on the ground in Ross’s apartment. 

“Take your goddamn memes back.” Dan whispered angrily.

Ross gulped. “You know, now that I can see them better, you have very pretty eyes.” Ross whispered back smirking. 

They were still inches away from each other.

“Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me. You print _memes_ from my printer for almost 3 days straight, just because you wanted to flirt with me?!” Dan whisper yelled. 

“Yeah, and man, was it worth it..” Ross said before closing the small gap between them. 

Dan pulled away. “You fucking idiot.” He said before kissing Ross hard.


End file.
